Mio and Azusa's Wedding
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets invited to Mio and Azusa's wedding. While there he causes trouble.


Notes: K-On! is an anime that's based on a manga by Kakifly. Code Geass is done by the studio Sunrise and is also based on a manga.

Mio Akiyama and Azusa Nakano were engaged. Mio took care of getting the wedding dresses, scheduling the day and time, and various other wedding details. Azusa's main job was taking care of the guest list.

A week ago Azusa finished moving into Mio's new house. They were both excited for the big day.

Mio walked into Azusa's room and said, "Hi sweetheart."

Azusa replied, "Hi honey. What's up?"

Mio asked, "Did you finish sending out all of the wedding invitations?"

Azusa said, "I sure did."

Mio asked, "Can I see the list of the people that you invited?"

Azusa answered, "Of course." She handed the list to Mio.

Mio read the list and asked, "Why did you invite Lelouch Lamperouge? We barely know him."

Azusa said, "I thought it was pretty silly to invite him, but our fellow band members wanted us to invite him."

Mio asked, "Why would they want him at the wedding? We've only seen him once. He was just a guest at one of our concerts."

Azusa said, "They thought he was such an entertaining dude that they wanted to see him again."

Mio replied, "Okay then."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge somersaulted into the living room and said, "I have big news."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I got invited to Mio and Azusa's wedding."

C. C. asked, "Are you talking about those two cuties from the K-On! band?"

Lelouch answered, "Indeed I am."

C. C. asked, "Why would you get invited to their wedding?"

Lelouch proudly said, "Because I charmed them so much the time that I went to one of their concerts that they want to experience more of my charisma."

C. C. asked, "Are you going to go to the wedding?"

Lelouch said, "Of course I am."

C. C. asked, "But isn't the wedding going to take place hundreds of miles away from where we live?"

Lelouch answered, "Yep. Do you wanna come with me?"

C. C. said, "Despite how silly I think it is for you to go to this wedding I would miss you if I didn't join you."

Lelouch replied, "I would miss myself too if I went on vacation without me."

C. C. said, "That makes no sense."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the prince of nonsense."

C. C. replied, "Going to a wedding sounds like fun." She blushed and said, "I wish that you would agree to marry me."

Lelouch said, "I'm not going to do that."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch sternly said, "I'm not ready for that type of commitment yet."

C. C. smiled and said, "You're too scared to pop the question."

Lelouch used a quiz paper to pop open a can of soda and said, "I popped the question."

A few weeks later it was the day of Mio and Azusa's wedding. Mio and Azusa had no male friends so Ritsu was the best woman, not the best man. Yui and Tsumugi were the bridesmaids.

C. C. was wearing a fancy purple dress and Lelouch was wearing a white tuxedo that used to belong to Carmine Falcone. Lelouch noticed that there were a bunch of balloons so he asked, "What's up with all the balloons?"

Yui sister, Ui, said, "I don't know."

Lelouch tapped C. C. on the shoulder and said, "I should get some balloons for my talking pillow."

C. C. replied, "Grow up Lelouch."

Lelouch responded, "Come on my little oogielove."

Lelouch walked up to the tea table and drank a cup of tea. He said, "This coffee tastes terrible."

Tsumugi replied, "It's tea, not coffee."

Lelouch said, "It tastes like dirt."

Tsumugi asked, "How would you know what dirt tastes like?"

Lelouch said, "I used to have dirt for breakfast."

Tsumugi asked, "How did it taste?"

Lelouch said, "It depended on the bag of dirt that you got. The diet dirt tasted like crap."

Lelouch heard some music so he started dancing. He accidentally knocked a bunch of tea cups to the ground. He also broke the tea table in half.

C. C. said, "You need to dance more carefully."

Lelouch replied, "I'm the prince of good dancing." He accidentally tripped and crash landed into the wedding cake. The wedding cake fell to the ground. Lelouch grabbed pieces of the wedding cake off the ground and ate them.

Meanwhile Mio had a nervous look on her face. Azusa asked, "Are you nervous about getting married?"

Mio answered, "My real fear is having Lelouch Lamperouge here. I checked to see how the wedding guests were doing and I saw Lelouch accidentally destroying the wedding cake. Even Johnny English would be a more careful wedding guest."

Azusa held Mio's hand and said, "Forget about Lelouch. This is our big day."

Mio replied, "You're right. I love you." Mio and Azusa kissed.

Lelouch was getting impatient so he asked, "When's the wedding going to start?"

Yui answered, "In twenty minutes."

Lelouch replied, "I wish that it would start sooner."

Lelouch saw that Ritsu was holding the wedding rings so he asked, "Can I see them?"

Ritsu asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "I wanna do something fun with them. Don't you wanna add some entertainment to this overdramatic day?"

Ritsu smiled and said, "Okay." She handed the rings to Lelouch.

Lelouch tied the wedding rings to the balloons. C. C. asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "I'm curious to see what would happen." The wind was rising which made the balloons fly away. The balloons went away so fast that nobody was able to get them back.

Tsumugi nervously said, "Mio and Azusa's wedding rings are gone!"

Ritsu asked, "What should we do?"

Lelouch said, "Not tell Mio and Azusa anything about this."

Ritsu replied, "Good idea." Lelouch and Ritsu high-fived.

Fifteen minutes later Mio and Azusa walked down the aisle. They were both wearing eloquent white dresses. They got onstage. The crowd clapped.

Lelouch asked, "Why are you clapping? Walking down the aisle isn't that hard."

C. C. whispered, "Be quiet my love."

The minister said, "We are gathered here to unite these two women in marriage. If anybody objects to this marriage let them speak now."

Lelouch said, "I object." Mio and Azusa both had nervous looks on their faces. Lelouch laughed and said, "I'm joking."

C. C. picked up Lelouch and started walking away. She said, "You and I need to discuss something alone."

The minister said, "Um, can we get to the rings part now?"

Ritsu nervously whispered, "The rings are gone."

Mio asked, "What happened to them?"

Ritsu said, "Lelouch accidentally made them float away."

Azusa angrily asked, "Why did you make me invite him?"

Ritsu said, "I'm sorry. I guess I deserve the blame for ruining this day."

Mio said, "This day isn't ruined. I don't need a beautiful ring. I have the most beautiful bride in the world and that's all I need to make this day wonderful."

Azusa smiled and replied, "I agree. We don't need rings to prove that we're in love."

The minister asked, "Mio, do you take Azusa to be your wife?"

Mio blushed and said, "I do."

The minister asked, "Azusa, do you agree to the same?"

Azusa answered, "I wouldn't of come if I didn't want to get married."

The minister replied, "Fair enough. You are now wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mio and Azusa kissed.

Meanwhile C. C. took Lelouch to a small area that was away from the wedding. Lelouch asked, "Why did you take me out of the wedding?"

C. C. folded her arms and said, "You were being a brat."

Lelouch replied, "I was invited for my antics."

C. C. responded, "You went too far. I love you, but your lack of responsibility drives me crazy."

Lelouch said, "The wedding's probably by now which means that the dance party's starting. Won't you dance with me?"

C. C. replied, "I'm still mad at you."

Lelouch asked, "Can't you at least give me one dance?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Save the last dance for me."

After doing several chaotic dances Lelouch walked up to C. C. and kissed her hand. He said, "I'm sorry for being so loopy today. Weddings kind of freak me out so I tried to balance things out with my antics."

C. C. asked, "Are you that scared of commitment?"

Lelouch answered, "Kind of."

C. C. replied, "Nothing would make me happier than getting to marry you, but I want you to wait for when you're ready. I just want a guarantee that we'll stay together. My life was miserable before you came along."

Lelouch said, "You gave my life more purpose than it ever had. I wouldn't leave you for anything. May I have this dance?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Of course you can my love." Lelouch and C. C. danced together. Despite Lelouch's lack of normal dancing skills he and C. C. had a great time.

During the dance Lelouch found Mio and Azusa's wedding rings. However Mio said, "Azusa and I feel that our love for each other was so strong that we don't need a pair of rings to prove it."

Azusa said, "You can keep the rings Lelouch."

Lelouch put the rings in his coat pocket. C. C. blushed and asked, "Will you ever use those rings?"

Lelouch said, "I plan on giving one to you when the time is right." C. C. cried tears of happiness.


End file.
